


Refresher

by taichara



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Touma goes away to a different perspective.
Kudos: 2
Collections: 31 Days 2020





	Refresher

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ "aromatherapy"

_It's amazing what escaping the miasma can do for just being able to think clearly ..._

Far above Touma, the boundless star-filled sky was a blue-black dome scarred with glitter and gleaming light, piercing with that very clarity.

Far below him, the dull shapes that were the highrises and skyscrapers, the warehouses and factories -- and the clinging reeking haze that obstructed his view.

_... and I wish I could risk this more often, but yeah._

Depressing thought. 

So he leaned back in his bubble of solid starlight, let himself drift as the cold clarity of the air soothed him.

_Things you notice ..._


End file.
